1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input system comprising a first input device and a second input device differing from the first input device, connected to a computer for executing an application program and for displaying a processing object area of the application program on the display screen. This invention also relates to a method for instructing a change in a display state of a processing object area of an application program on a display screen using the input system. Further, this invention relates to a recording medium having the application program stored thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pointing devices connected to computers, such as mice and tablets, are widely used as input devices for specifying a position on a display screen of the computer. Many input operations which are performed by using a keyboard in a conventional computer can also be performed by using pointing devices in combination with an Operating System (OS) and a Graphical User Interface (GUI).
However, in some keyboard operations, a plurality of keys must be pressed simultaneously in order to perform special instructions. For example, in application programs executed by a computer, settings are made which require a plurality of specific keys to be operated simultaneously in order to perform a specific process. Such settings make it possible to perform a specific process with one operation, commonly known as a “shortcut key”.
Shortcut key operations can be quickly performed and are convenient when the user is operating the keyboard with both hands. However, such operations are difficult to perform by using pointing devices alone, and pointing devices must often be used in conjunction with keyboard operation.
For example, in a computer application program for performing a drawing process, drawing operations are performed with the pointing device, while the keyboard is used to edit the file, switch the screen, etc. In such a case, both the pointing device and the keyboard are generally operated with the operator's favored hand. This is bothersome given the operator must move his favored hand away from the pointing device in order to operate the keyboard. Further, when a complex operation such as a shortcut key is performed, it is difficult for the operator to handle the keyboard with his non-favored hand. Operation is inefficient if the operator only uses his favored hand, leaving the other hand idle.